Towards a NEW Future
by ultraknight
Summary: Sequel to the "Sylvia" 2 part episode. Albert Ingalls and his girlfriend Sylvia Webb goes through the hardships towards what can be a new future. Can they overcome them?
1. Chapter 1

Flashback: Walnut Grove Minn, the Late 1800's

On her way home from school one day, Albert Ingalls's 15 year old classmate, Sylvia Webb is attacked and raped by a masked man. When her father learns what happened he becomes overly protective and makes her keep it a secret. Albert falls in love with her, and although her father forbids it, she finds ways to meet him after school. But trouble arouses when Albert finds out that Sylvia is pregnant and the whole town, including Sylvia's father, thinks he's the father. Soon after, Albert learns the truth and promises to marry and take care of Sylvia.

Sylvia decides to run away when she learns her father plans to take her away from Walnut Grove and after calling her a whore. Albert finds her and promises to go with her. On his way into the town Albert tells Mr. Hartwig, the town's blacksmith and his boss (not knowing that he is the rapist), where Sylvia is. The rapist finds Sylvia and again attacks her, Albert comes to her rescue trying to stop him, but Hartwig is too much for him but the rapist is shot and killed by Charles Ingalls and Mr. Webb before the rapist can hurt her, although indirectly he causes her to fall from a ladder on which she was trying to escape.

At the Webb farm Sylvia is fatally wounded but before she dies, Albert promises to marry her and take care of her.

Chapter 1 The Journey Begins

The Webb Farm late at night

Sylvia closed her eyes, a slight smile on her lips. I started to get up so she could rest, but a small hand grabbed my arm.

"Don't leave me Albert," Sylvia said softly.

I forced a smile and sat back down beside her, taking her hand. "I won't."

She leaned back on the bed and soon I heard her steady breathing, signaling she was asleep. Taking all the comfort I could from the reassuring warmth of her hand, I thanked God she was all right. Guilt washed over me as I looked at her lying so still. It was all my fault! If only I hadn't told Mr. Hartwig where she was. The very thought of the two-faced bastard made my blood boil and my fists clench, but what good were those? I didn't even have a chance when I hurled myself at him- he threw me aside like a rag doll! If Pa and Mr. Webb hadn't shown up when they had. I turned my head away feeling sick.

"Albert?" Pa's voice and quiet knock jarred me out of my thoughts. I gently let go of Sylvia's hand and went to open the door.

"Yes Pa?" I asked looking up at him.

"How is she?"

"Fine, I think. She's sleeping now."

"Dr. Baker wants to take a look at her. Do you want to come on home now?"

I looked back at Sylvia and shook my head.

"No Pa, I 'm going to stay here tonight. Sylvia needs me."

Pa looked as if he wanted to argue, but instead he gripped my shoulder tightly with his hand and walked out.

Doc Baker walked in quietly and observed Sylvia for a few minutes.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked interrupting the silence.

He shook his head. "She has a broken leg, and a few bruises but other than that she'll be fine physically. Mentally I don't..." his voice trailed off.

He sighed and spoke again. "She's been through a lot Albert. It's going to be a long time before she can even start to put this behind her. Sylvia's is going to need a lot of help and support now."

"I'll be there for her," I replied. "No matter what, I won't never let anything or anyone hurt her again."

Doc Baker smiled slightly. "I'm sure you will Albert."  
As he turned to go, I drew up a chair next to the bed. Taking her hand I leaned back in the chair and welcomed a release from the ever-darkening day.

Later that night.

Sitting on the uncomfortable wooden chair that had been serving as my bed, I listened to the steady rise and fall of Sylvia's breath. After one or two hours of being unable to sleep, I had given up trying. I sighed as I got out of the chair and walked toward the one window in the room.

Pushing aside the curtain I looked up into the midnight sky, dotted with shining stars. A bright streak of light ran across the sky, soon fading out of sight. At any other time the scene would have filled me with joy, but leaning my head against the cool glass I felt drained of any feeling, as if I had already felt too much over the day to feel anything more. In the silence of the night I allowed myself to think about all of the things I had said to Sylvia. At the time, I said things truly believing I could make them happen- but now I realized that I had promised her things that I didn't know if I could handle. All I had I wanted- and still wanted- was for her to be happy, but what if nothing went the way I planned? Oh, I knew I loved her, and that she loved me, but I also knew that it would take more than love to get through all the hardships life had in store for us. Pa, and especially Ma thought I was too young to realize what marriage and fatherhood would do to my plans for the future. They still thought I was a little boy, believing everything would go my way, simply because I wanted them to. But I had stopped being a little boy a long time ago, and while I wasn't quite a man yet, I knew what I was getting into.

Unfortunately, I realized with disappointment, that didn't wasn't exactly much help. CREEEAK! I banged my head against the window, startled at the sudden sound. Hurrying to close the gap between Sylvia and me, I called out in a fierce (or at least I hoped) voice, "Who's there?"

"It's only me… I came to see Sylvia," Mr. Webb stepped into my line of vision and I could see the start of a frown on his browned face. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Sylvia wanted me here," I said feeling slightly nervous in his presence. He no longer had much of a reason to dislike me, but then again he didn't have much of a reason to like me either. Uneasily my eyes followed his steps towards the bed.

He accepted my reply with silence. I watched him kneel against the bed and reach out to touch Sylvia, but at the last moment he took his hand away, as if he had been burned. After an uncomfortable period of time he spoke. "I made a promise to my wife before she died," he said dully, looking past me as if I wasn't there. "I told her I'd never let Sylvia get hurt, that I would always protect her… "  
His voice broke off and even in the darkness I could see the way his eyes glittered with the same emotion that I felt so sharply within me- guilt.

"It wasn't your fault Mr. Webb," I replied almost automatically. I knew that at the moment he didn't care about what I had to say, but I also knew how he was feeling. It made me, in some way, want to comfort him- as if by comforting him I could forget about my own guilt.

Ignoring me, as I had thought he would, Mr. Webb turned around and walked towards the door. Just as he stepped out of the room, I heard his deep voice mutter bitterly, "You reap what you sow."

The next morning  
After what felt like only a few minutes, but must have been a few hours judging from the bright sunlight shining on my face, I awoke to a loud scream.

"No!" Sylvia was yelling, tossing her head from side to side. "Let me go!.. oh please somebody help me!"

I leaned over the bed and shook her, trying to wake her up from her nightmare. She snapped awake and began pounding my chest.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed.

Grabbing her hands I held her close. "It's all right Sylvia, it's me," I said gently.

"Albert?" she said weakly. When her eyes focused on my face I felt her go limp with relief.

"Oh Albert," she sobbed. "I thought it was him. that he was hurting me again."

Gently stroking her hair I felt my anger boil up inside me. Even when he was dead he wouldn't stop hurting her.

"It's all right," I repeated. "He won't ever hurt you again. I promise."

"What's going on here?"

We looked up in surprise to see Mr. Webb, carrying his shotgun and bearing a look that would scare the devil himself.

I gaped at him, dumbly wondering how he had gotten his gun. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized that this was the second time in two days that he had tried to use it on me.

"I said what is going on here?" his voice boomed.

"Uhhm," my voice trailed off miserably.

"It's all right Father," Sylvia said drying her tears with her hand, making me wish that I had a handkerchief. "I-I just had a bad dream."

"I see," he said looking at me suspiciously. I realized I was still holding Sylvia but since she had a death-grip on me I couldn't move away. He didn't lower his gun.

"Hurmph!" The sound of a clearing throat surprised us all. Dr. Baker was standing in the doorway, wearing an odd expression on his face.

"Am I. interrupting something?" he asked.

"No-nothing," I said suddenly finding my voice, while Mr. Webb seemed to have lost his.

"I just came to check on Sylvia, but if you want me to leave."

Mr. Webb shook his head. "No," he said gruffly. "No. You look over Sylvia. I'll leave."  
Finally lowering his gun, he walked out of the door with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

Dr. Baker raised a questioning eyebrow at me but I didn't feel like explaining. Sylvia meanwhile had loosened her grip on me, only to grab onto me again when I stood up.  
"Where are you going?" she asked looking worried. She had good reason to be too, I thought, bitterly remembering the last time I had left her. But I was tired and hungry as well, and I knew in that condition I wouldn't be much of use to her or anyone else. I had to go home and try to pull myself together for the two. three of us.

"I'm just going home for a few hours." Seeing her face widen in fear I hastened to reassure her. "Don't worry, Dr. Baker and your father will be here with you and I'll be back soon."

"Al- all right," Sylvia said not looking the least bit reassured, making my insides squirm with guilt. Maybe I shouldn't leave her, I thought looking at her pale face. But I knew I had to talk to Ma and Pa and. and I knew Mr. Webb needed to spend some time with Sylvia too- alone.

"I'll be back soon," I repeated squeezing her hand lightly. I nodded good- bye to Dr. Baker as I left the room. I'd be back, but first I had to go home.

A path road leading to the Ingalls farm

Walking down the familiar path towards home, I couldn't help feeling a sense of dread. The last time I had spoken with Ma, we had both ended up angry and that, of course, hadn't solved anything. Pa did not agree with my plans any more than Ma did- and at the moment I did not feel up to the daunting task of facing disapproval from the both of them. For a moment I was tempted to go back to Sylvia but I pushed the thought out of my mind.

"You have to go home," I told myself. "You have to face them sometime."

I hated being at odds with Ma, and Pa especially; I knew how hard it had been for them to take me in when they already had so many children of their own. But I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't leave Sylvia, not after all I had promised her and I didn't want to risk the chance of her being taken away by her father. It would be horrible for the both of us- wouldn't it?

"Of course it would," I snapped at myself. I couldn't let little moments of self-doubt alter my plans. I knew it was going to be hard, but I could handle it. I knew I could.  
Half-expecting to see Carrie at the water pump, I put my hand up as if to wave, but realized too late she would be in school. The thought of school brought the unwanted faces of my "friends" to my mind. I was still rattled at the thought that they hadn't even asked me if the rumors were true. Of course I hadn't said anything to put a stop to them but still I knew even if I had, they would've just believed whatever they wanted.

Reaching the house, I knocked on the door apprehensively. It was an odd feeling- feeling like a stranger to my own home. I heard footsteps inside the house, hurrying towards the door.

"Albert!" Ma exclaimed partly in surprise, partly in joy.

She gave me a hug, and again I started to feel horrible about our fight. But I did not feel bad enough to back down.

Pa came out from the bedroom and gave me a warm smile.

"You're home!" He said, clapping his hand on my back.

"Not for long," I replied, preparing myself for a barrage of questions.

Ma and Pa shared a look with each other, but the question Ma asked me was not one I was expecting.

"Would you like some breakfast Albert?" Ma asked still smiling, but somehow it now seemed a bit strained.

Filled with surprise I could only nod. Pa smiled at me and seated himself at the table.  
"Sit!" he said, putting his hand on one of the chairs. I approached the table cautiously. What was going on? Sitting down at the table I watched Ma place the food down in front of us. After Pa said grace we silently began eating the food.

"Laura and Almonzo are coming for dinner," Ma cheerily announced.

"Really? That's nice." Pa said equally cheerful.

I watched both of them chatting back and forth looking completely normal in every way. But I knew that their cheerful conversation was just an act, and it was making me mad. I pushed back my chair and stood up.

"What do you want from me?" I asked them angrily.

They looked at me in shock.

"Don't speak to us in that tone, Albert!" Pa ordered.

"Then stop acting like this!" I said. I knew I was being extremely rude and acting out-of-line but I couldn't seem to stop myself.

"Albert," Pa said with his brows furrowed. "Yesterday your Ma and I had decided that we were going to try to be understanding about this. situation. So tell us…how would you like us to act? Do you want us to yell? To tell you that you're making the biggest mistake of your life? That you're ruining everything for some girl?"

I had stayed silent and calm throughout Pa's entire rampage, but his last comment touched a nerve. "Some girl?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Sylvia is not just some girl! And so what if I'm making a mistake? It's my life and it's my mistake to make!"

Ma reached out to touch my hand.

"Albert, we know you that you're in love with Sylvia, but you have to think! You're not even sixteen years old, how do you plan to support a family?"

I withdrew my hand from her grasp.

"I have a plan," I said, trying to get them to understand. "We'd stay at Sylvia's house until the baby is born and I'll get a job…there will be plenty of things I can do. And-"

"And what about school? What about your dream of being a doctor? And what happens after the baby is born Albert?" Pa cut in angrily.

"When things get easier-"

This time it was Ma who cut me off. "Things will never get easier Albert! Don't you see? If you get married now that's it! That's the end! You'll never be able to go back and do the things that you wanted to do. It's not something that will go away- Sylvia and the baby will always depend on you!"

"I know they will! And I'm ready to accept that! But things will be different for me. I can still become a doctor! I know I can! I just need you to support me in this." I said pleadingly.

Pa and Ma shared another look. This time it was one of sadness.

"If you're going to refuse to listen to us, then I'm afraid we cannot support you,"  
Pa said gruffly. "I'm sorry Albert, but we can't help you make this mistake."

"You're refusing to help me?" I said incredulously. I had known it would be difficult to make them understand, but I had never expected this. Not from Pa and Ma who had helped us all through so many other situations.

"Yes," Ma said her voice steely. But I could see her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Fine," I snapped. "I'll do it on my own!" In anger I turned and started climbing up the ladder leading to my upper loft room. Once I got to the top I grabbed my sack and started to pack all my belongings into it.

Once I finished I climbed back down and headed to the door. Ma and Pa looking on.  
"Albert. Please don't do this." Ma said pleading. Tears streaming down her face.

I grabbed the door knob and opened the door. I turned my head to see them for the last time. My anger at them less now, but I said the following.

" You and Pa made your decision and I'm making mine. It's life with Sylvia! Goodbye Ma and Pa."

Turning around on my heel I left the house I had for so long called my home. I'll be fine alone, I thought as I walked away from the little house and the two people standing in the doorway whom I had called Ma and Pa for so many years.

I don't need them.

Right?

A road leading to town

I walked down the pathway in a sort of daze.

What had just happened?  
I sank to the ground when I was sure I was out of sight of my  
old home and held my head in my hands.

My parents had just refused to help me. My friends were useless;  
their parents would not allow their children to associate with the likes of  
me. And, I thought grimly, I doubted they would have helped me  
even if their parents approved.

It slowly dawned on me that I was completely alone. Laura  
might have helped me, but she and Almonzo were so busy with their own  
lives I couldn't burden them. Carrie and Grace were much too young and  
they would never go against Ma and Pa.

No, I was truly on my own. With no money and no prospects for a  
job, the future had never looked bleaker.

I fought the sudden urge I had to bang my head repeatedly  
against the ground.

I would be of no use to Sylvia with a bent skull.  
The thought made me laugh. And once I started, I found that I  
couldn't stop. It was all so crazy! I was fifteen years old in a town where  
everyone hated me! How was I going to take care of Sylvia? I was just going to ruin her life with my idiotic optimism.

Maybe...maybe, my parents were right. Maybe I should let Sylvia  
move somewhere else. Somewhere where no one would know who she  
was, and she could start over again.

I stopped my train of thought quickly, feeling disgusted with  
myself.

How could it be better for Sylvia to face all of this alone? I had  
promised to take care of her; I couldn't back out of it now. And really, I  
admitted to myself, I didn't ever want to.

Imagining her pale face and hauntingly be  
autiful eyes I found the  
strength to stand up and dust myself off.  
"No more self-pity," I said sternly. "I'm going to make this work  
no matter how long it takes or how hard it is."

As for a job...well, not everyone in town was like Mrs. Olesen (and  
they could all thank the good Lord for that). There must be someone in  
town willing to hire me.

With that, I walked confidently into town, hoping  
to find good news for once.

********************************************************  
One hour later, however, I was no longer feeling confident.

After almost a dozen "No's", I was beginning to think that I'd have to  
start looking in another town. Inconvenient, yes, but if it was the only  
way...  
I sighed. This was not exactly the way I had envisioned things to go.  
But then again, had anything gone right today?

"Well, I guess I might as well go back to Sylvia," I said to myself.  
I dreaded going into her room without any sort of good news to share  
with her.

When I finally walked into Dr. Baker's office, I was surprised by  
the number of people inside.

Dr. Baker looked up with a strained look on his face.  
"Ah, Albert!" he said. "Could you please hand me that cloth over  
there?"

I walked over to the table Dr. Baker had indicated and picked  
up the cotton cloth.

"Here," I said handing the cloth over.

"Thank you," Dr. Baker said distractedly.  
I watched with interest as the doctor bega  
n to clean a particularly nasty leg wound.

"Albert! Hand me that bottle over there, would you?"

The next fifteen minutes passed in a blur of shouted directions and  
constant movement. Slowly, the group of people dispersed, and I was  
able to breathe again.

"I say!" Dr. Baker said, wiping off a bead of sweat on his forehead.

"If it doesn't rain it pours!"

"Why were so many people in here?" I asked curiously.

"There was an accident over by the blacksmiths. Horse got spooked  
and caused a lot of damage."

I nodded. Accidents like that happened often, but I had never  
thought to wonder about how it would affect Dr. Baker.

"It was nice having you around to help though," Dr. Baker said  
smiling.

"Sylvia's sleeping in her room at home by the way. Her bruises are healing quite  
nicely."

I nodded my head slowly, only half-listening. I couldn't  
believe I hadn't thought of this before. It was perfect! I could be  
around Sylvia and, what better way to learn how to be a doctor than to  
apprentice under one?

I marveled at my thick-headedness. But I was also cautious. I  
couldn't allow myself to let everything rest on what Dr. Baker decided.  
Not everyday would be so busy, I was sure. But, there were surely other  
things I could do...and the more vindictive part of my mind couldn't help  
but thinking about how Ma and Pa would react. I would become a doctor  
yet!

This had to work out, it just had to.

I opened his mouth to speak.

"Dr. Baker?"

Dr. Baker turned to look at me, with a look of mild curiosity.

"Yes, Albert?"  
"Do you think..well, I was just wondering, that maybe, maybe I  
could apprentice under you?"

I continued in a rush without letting him get in a word. "I know that  
it won't always be as busy as it was today, but I could do a lot of things to  
help you. I could label things or carry things or-."  
I stopped talking abruptly. Dr. Baker was laughing.

He put his hands up as if to protect himself from my barrage of  
words.

"I think Albert," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "that…that would  
be a wonderful idea."

Later that day.

Now that a glimmer of hope had shone my way. There is something major I had to do as I left Doc Baker's office and headed to the Webb farm.

"I have to have a serious talk with Mr. Webb." I said to myself as I walked.

At the Webb farm. Sylvia is leaning up from her bed eating her supper while her father is watching her.

"This is good Papa". As she eats some of the stew her father just cooked.  
Hector Webb smiles at his daughter's compliment then he places his hand on the side of her face lovingly.

"Sylvie I want to talk to you about Albert and I want you to be very honest with me on this."

Sylvia stops eating to look at her father. A little concern on her face, but she listens

"Do you love him?." Her father asks.

"Yes Pa." Sylvia replies "with all my heart!...He even risked his life for me trying to stop that evil Hartwig from hurting me again."

Mr. Webb's anger within him burns at the mention of the dead man who was responsible for molesting his daughter and nearly ending her life, but he keeps it under control for the sake of Sylvia.

"Do you want to marry him Sylvie?"

Sylvia thinks for a second at her Pa's question, and she responds straight forward.

"Yes Papa!...I want to marry Albert!" she happily exclaims.

Hector Webb takes a deep breath then gets to the point with his daughter. "Sylvia.. normally this would go against my wishes and nature because you both are so young." Sylvia seems to think her father is going to get angry and she begins to be fearful of his wrath again, but her father continues.

"but since he has proven himself a brave young man like his own father and seems to love you as much as you love him…I'm going to give my approval to him to marry you"

Sylvia smiles brightly as she hears her father's words. Her joy is overwhelming.

"Oh Pa! I'm so happy!" Sylvia exclaims, in her excitement she almost knocks the tray off the bed.

"Easy Sylvie" Mr. Webb catches the tray and puts it aside on the table next to the bed.

Suddenly Sylvia leans up from her bed and hugs her father tightly as tears of happiness drops from her eyes.

"I love you Pa!" Sylvia says

"I love you too Sylvie" Hector looks at his daughter "I have hurt you very much in the past Sylvie..I promised your Ma I wouldn't let nothing hurt you, but I did hurt you and I'm sorry and I promise I'll make it up to you and hopefully my letting you marry Albert is a starting point for me"

Sylvia looks into her father's eyes and sees the sincerely in them.

"Oh Pa!.. this is more then enough for me!" She hugs him again.

Meanwhile just outside Albert has arrived at the Webb farm. He walks by Sylvia's bedroom window and he sees Sylvia and her father holding on to each other tightly. He smiles as he thinks that Sylvia and her father have finally made peace. As he watches Sylvia sees him and she smiles, causing her father to turn around all of a sudden.

"I didn't mean to startle you Mr Webb.. I was about near your door going to knock" Albert says trying to assure him.

Mr. Webb strikes a smile and says "Seems to me you was leering at my daughter again" he jokes as he leaves Sylvia's room and heads to the door.

Albert seeing the joke of his comment replies "Oh no sir, I didn't"

Sylvia begins to laugh as Albert smiles while Mr Webb opens the door to let Albert in.  
Albert enters, as he does Mr. Webb notices his sack and asks "Have you left your home?"

Albert seeing that Mr. Webb is right, replies truthfully because he doesn't want to lie to his hopeful future father-in law.

"Yes, Mr Webb..that is one of the things I need to talk to you about…Please."

seeing the seriousness in Albert's request replies. "We can talk later after you spend some time with Sylvia and you must be hungry. I'll fix you a plate you can eat it in her room. I still have some chores to do around the farm" he gruffy heads to the stove while Albert heads to Sylvia's room.

"Albert!" Sylvia happily exclaims leaning up and extending her arms and hands.

"I'm back my love!"Albert says as he enters her room and approaching her bed and they embrace hugging each other tightly. As they do Mr. Webb has come into the room with a new tray of food for Albert and sets it down. Both Sylvia and Albert look as he does.

"I'll be in the barn working…I'll be back in a while. You, young man, eat some supper and watch over my Sylvie" Mr Webb gruffy says.

"Don't worry sir, I will!" Albert happily beams and Sylvia smiles after her papa glad that he has finally come to like Albert. As Mr Webb leaves for the barn and closes the door Sylvia and me look at one-another deeply and our faces come closer then our lips lock on to each others in a kiss..not one of our short kisses but a new deep one.

After it ends we look at each other lovingly.

"I love you Albert." Sylvia says

"I love you too Sylvia." I replied

We look at each other and we kiss again, then I respond "I'm starving, but first, how do you feel?"

"Much better!" Sylvia replies "Now that you are here with me. Better do what Father says and eat this supper before it gets cold. I already had mine"

I smile at her and pull up the wooden chair next to her bed and I go over to the table and pick up the tray of food and then sit next to her and I start to eat.

As I do, Sylvia and me talk to each other

" You really left your home for me?" Sylvia says.

" Yes, my love." I reply "My parents wouldn't support my decision and I won't let anything stand between us and our happiness. I made you a promise Sylvia. I love you and I intend to keep it."

Sylvia smiles as Albert continues. after taking another bite of stew.

"Plus, I have some news… Doctor Baker has agreed to take me under as his apprentice to become a doctor. So I will be training under him, that way I will still look after you as you continue to recover from your injuries."

Sylvia is happy about this. "That is wonderful Albert!"

Albert sets his tray of food on the table. Once he does he sits on Sylvia's bed and takes her hand.

"Sylvia,.Tomorrow, I going to go into town and clear our names of the rumors that was not true about us. I won't let a few lies ruin our future here in Walnut since Mrs Olesen was the one who started all of this. She will be the first person to set straight."

Sylvia responds to this. "Even after you've done this Albert, there is still school. How can we go back to school?"

"We don't go back to school" he responds back. Sylvia looks confused "but not for a little while…We must deal with our responabilties to our future and to our baby"

Sylvia nods her head in agreement as Albert goes on.

"We will make it Sylvia!…we came this far, but first I want to give you something."  
Sylvia watches as Albert goes to table and reaches into his sack and pulls out a small white cloth. Returning to her bed he opens the little cloth. Sylvia is surprised when she sees a beautiful ring.

"Albert! It's..It's so beautiful!" she exclaims.

"This belonged to my real mother." Albert says "she gave it to me before she died. She made me promise to give it to someone very dear to my heart and not to my real Pa who would have sold it. After my Ma died my Pa was very abusive to me and it was the beginning for me to start taking care of myself so I ran away from him. During those years of being on my own I never lost or sold my Ma's ring. I never even told my adopted family or anybody about it until now. This was very personal to me" Albert concludes.

Sylvia is very touched to almost tears as she hears Albert's story. She never realized that the young man she fell in love with would give something this dear and valuable to him to her. She looks at him lovingly as he puts the ring on her finger. It fitted perfectly. Then Albert looks at her, his eyes full with love.

"Sylvia….will you marry me?" Albert asks.

Sylvia responds without any second thoughts.

"Yes Albert...Yes!...I'll marry you!" She replies

The young couple hugs each other tightly then they kiss. They have gone though a lot in their lives and soon they will spend the rest of their lives together. They know it will not be easy for them as they face the future and the challenges of life.


	2. Chapter 2

Talk Between Future InLaws

On the farm that is owned by the Webb Family in the 19th Century in Walnut Grove Minnesota.

Two young people are sitting on a bed in a room holding hands and from time to time kissing each other.

The young man is Albert Quinn Ingalls, the son of the Ingalls family.

The young woman is Sylvia Webb, the daughter of Hector Webb. Her father and owner of their farm.

It has been a couple of hours since Albert returned to his Sylvia after making a decision to leave his home to be with her after his adopted parents refused to support him in taking Sylvia as his wife.

Sylvia, on the other hand was still recovering from her fall and near death experience due to the late rapist Irv Hartwig. As well to now finally making peace with her Pa who has now changed and is trying to make serious amends with his only daughter.

It has been a few hours since Albert and Sylvia proposed marriage to each other and they was waiting for Mr. Webb to return back to the house after finishing his chores and leaving Albert and Sylvia to themselves for awhile.

"You think your Pa will accept what I have to say to him darling?" Albert says who is a little nervous.

Sylvia leans her head to her beau as Albert holds her.

"I think he will my love…after what we've been through…why shouldn't he."

Albert looks at her, still having doubts in his mind, but seeing her beautiful face and lovely smile his doubts slowly fade.

Then the couple hears a sound at the front door. The door opens and Sylvia's father Hector Webb comes into the house.

Mr. Webb goes over to the wash pan by the stove and after a few minutes washing up a bit and drying off with a towel. He takes a deep breath and goes to his daughter's bedroom door and knocks on it.

"Come in papa." Sylvia says after hearing the door knock.

Mr. Webb enters the room and sees his daughter with her beau on the bed. "How do you feel Sylvie?" he asks.

"Better papa! Better and very happy!" she replies.

Seeing the happiness in his daughter Mr. Webb continues. "Albert… you said you wanted to talk to me."

Albert looks at his love for a second then he gets up and after taking a deep breath he then says his peace.

"Mr. Webb…I love your daughter and I love her very much…I left my home for her and would give my life for her…I will do everything I can to make her happy….I'm going to be training under Doctor Baker to become a doctor and if it's ok with you I would like to help you around your farm so I can watch over Sylvia as she recovers. I'm sure you could use some extra help. I will obey your rules and won't be any trouble to you and last sir…..I'm asking for your daughter's hand in marriage." Albert finally concludes with all of his heart.

Mr. Webb after hearing Albert's peace says his own.

"Albert….before you came back to the farm I had a serious talk with my daughter about you and from what I just heard from you, I'm very sure you will care for her."

After a brief pause Mr. Webb continues.

"You have my approval to marry Sylvia."

Albert smiles happily and turns to look at Sylvia who is holding her hands and happily smiling, then Albert goes to her bed and the couple hugs each other tightly.

Mr. Webb continues "However, Albert! But under certain conditions."

Both Albert and Sylvia stop their hugging and look at Mr. Webb. Albert lets go of Sylvia and stands again looking at Mr. Webb.

"Yes sir." Albert responds back.

"Until the day you and Sylvia marry you must NOT have any sexual contact with my daughter! You can stay here on the farm and help me as Sylvie mends from her wounds. Tomorrow we will move Sylvie into my room as we work on her room to make room for you to stay in. You can sleep in there with her but it will be separated for her privacy and yours." Mr. Webb says.

Albert replies back.

"It's okay Mr. Webb,…my parents did this when I moved in with them….They put up a long sheet to give me and my sister Laura privacy when we shared our upper loft at home.

"Good" Mr. Webb continues. "I'm doing this son because my daughter went through a terrible, brutal attack and she may have nightmares about it and with you by her side she will feel at ease at night."

Albert knew that Mr. Webb was "testing" him to see if he will obey his strictest rule in order to marry Sylvia. Albert had known about sex for a long time. Even when he was on his own. He turns around and looks at his beloved Sylvia and sees a little concern on her face. Yes! For the sake of her and their future of becoming husband and wife he will pass this "test" of her father's.

"I love your daughter sir! And I vow not to betray your trust in your rule not to have sex with her until we are married." Albert says with a determined face.

Mr. Webb nods his head in approval as Sylvia happily smiles at both Albert and her father.

 _Laura Ingalls Wilder narrates_

 _The next day Albert and Mr. Webb set forth to work on Sylvia's room so Albert can sleep in. Albert worked hard with Mr Webb those few days. Doctor Baker came by the Webb place to check on Sylvia and saw she was making progress in her recovery._

 _As well he gave Albert some books on doctoring and told him he can start his training on becoming a doctor after Sylvia fully recovers and there was no rush._

 _Soon Sylvia's room was finished. Albert and Mr. Webb had made a new Bed for Albert and a long sheet spread across the room dividing both Sylvia's and Albert's sections of the room for Privacy.  
_  
A few nights later Albert and Sylvia are getting ready for bed on their respected sides of the room. Sylvia was finishing a school book she is reading while Albert had just finished putting on his nightgown. He goes up to the sheet.

"Sylvia… can I come around?" he says.

Sylvia stops her reading and replies "Yes Albert you can"

Albert goes around the sheet and comes up to his love.

"I just wanted to kiss you goodnight. ….I'm going in, it's been a long day finishing up the room." He says, then, he and Sylvia hug each other

Sylvia holds him tightly. "I love you Albert!" she replies

"I love you too Sylvia." he replies "Plus don't worry, if you need me I'm right behind the sheet….just call me.

Sylvia looks at her beau. She knows he will be next to her, but a sheet will keep them apart.

Albert somehow senses her frustraightion puts his hands to the sides of her face. "I know how you feel my love, but soon we will be married and sleeping together in the same bed." He says.

Sylvia smiles at him. "I can't wait to marry you and I'm GOING to marry you!" she happily says.

The couple then puts their faces together and they kiss.

"Good night my love!" Sylvia says

"Good night too my love!" Albert says. He then goes over to the Kerosene lamp and blows out the flame and goes back around the sheet to his bed.

The young couple snuggle in the comfort of their beds and soon both are fast asleep.

They know it won't be long before that they are finally married and the wait will be worth it.

After a few minutes that the couple is fast asleep. The door to the room open sliently and slowly and Mr. Webb looks in on Sylvia and Albert checking on them.

Mr. Webb smiles as he sees both his daughter and her beau are sleeping in their separate areas. He knew that Albert would keep his word and seeing this he sliently smiles and closes the door slowly and heads back to his own room to sleep knowing his daughter is in good hands with a young man he once threaten to kill, but has proven once again that he really loves his Sylvie.

The End. (To be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

The Talk Back at School

One sunny day in Walnut Grove Minnesota in the 19th century. A wagon is leaving a farm that is owned by the Webb family. The 2 horse drawn wagon slowly comes out onto the path that is leading into town.

On the wagon there are two people, a young man and a young woman. The man is driving holding the reins of the horses while the woman sits next to him marveling the beautiful day and the landscape.

The young man is Albert Ingalls and the young woman is his fiancée Sylvia Webb.

"Are you sure you want to do this darling?" Albert says

Sylvia looks at her beau and replies back

"Yes, my love…..It's the only way we can begin our new life as future husband and wife." Looking very determined at her love.

Albert looks and smiles at Sylvia and she smiles back at him. He thinks as he drives the wagon. He made the right choice. He couldn't be happy more. They have been though a lot in their lives and soon both of them will be married and will be happy together forever. This young woman brings him peace, happiness and joy. He couldn't ask for anything more.

Sylvia smiles as Albert drives and she thinks that this young man will soon belong to her. He has done so much for her. Her mind goes back to the day at school when she gave his books back to him which he left when the day he, Willie and some other boys came to her house to peek at her. Albert apologized to her saying that what they did was silly. She understood and said she had no hard feelings about the incident. He said he would see her later and left and she said goodbye to him. Later, after school as she walked for home she looked back at him.

Sylvia then thinks about that same day in which her life would be changed forever. While walking home she decides to stop and pick some flowers. As she does, she heard some twigs snapping and she went to investigate. When a group of birds suddenly fly upwards in front of her, startling her. Thinking it was the sound that what she heard. She watches the beautiful site as the birds fly away.

Suddenly, from behind she was grabbed by a man in a black jacket and his face covered by a mask of a clown. Sylvia tried to scream, but the man's gloved hand muffles her mouth. The attacker forces Sylvia to drop her flowers and then dragged her away and he sexually assaulted her.

A few days after her attack and after she went wild against Willie Olsen and a couple of boys as a flashback of the attack. Willie and the same boys wanted to tease her again, but Albert was the only one who came to her defense. Albert tells them to stop teasing Sylvia, but when Willie dares him to make him Albert obliges by punching Willie in the nose. Sylvia looked on as Albert defended her and he told her that they won't bother her anymore and he leaves. She smiled at him as he was her hero now.

She now thinks about after that day she and Albert saw each other constantly. Their love growing in the process. However, they would had to overcome such odds as Sylvia's overprotective abusive father, being pregnant from the attack, rumors started by Mrs. Olsen when she overheard a telephone call between Dr. Baker and Mr. Webb. Both her and Albert being outcasted from school due to Willie Olsen telling their friends what his mother told him. Despite these odds both she and Albert were reunited.

Her mind now goes to point when her life would hang in the balance. She ran away from her father one night when he threatened to kill Albert and calling her a whore. She fled seeking shelter at the old Atkins barn from a stormy night. The next morning Albert found her and tried to tell her her father was sorry for what he's done, but Sylvia refuses to go back, telling Albert that she prefers to be with him. Albert gives in to her plea and decides the only way for them to be happy was for both of them to go away. Telling her to stay in the Atkins barn out of sight Albert proceeded to do the things necessary to start them on their new life. After misleading their fathers, Albert needed money for their trip. So he went to see his boss in town Mr. Hartwig the blacksmith to ask for an advance in his wages, but Hartwig wasn't at his office so Albert decided to take some money but leaving a note to his boss explaining why and promising to repay the money, but Hart wig returned and though Albert was stealing. Albert explained to the blacksmith that he and Sylvia was running away to get married and begged Hart wig to help them. Mr. Hartwig believes Albert and told him to take the money, get everything he needed from his place and come back to the smith's shop where he would provide a fresh horse for Sylvia as well as water and feed Albert's horse for their journey. Unknown to Albert he had disclosed Sylvia's whereabouts to her rapist that would lead to a deadly confrontation.

At the Atkins barn, the clown rapist attacks her again. Sylvia manages to hit the man with a stick in the face revealing that the attacker is Mr. Hart wig. He blocks the door so Sylvia climbed up an old ladder to escape. Albert arrives seconds later and fights Hart wig to save Sylvia, but the rapist is too much for him. However, as she reaches for the roof the old ladder gives way and Sylvia falls to the ground and suffers critical injures. The rapist is then shot and killed by her pa and Albert's pa. Charles Ingalls. Albert is then grief-stricken as he saw her motionless on the ground. His pa tells him he will get Dr. Baker.

That night back at the Webb farm Albert had come into her room as she lay in bed. He knew that she was dying and he was crying. After she asked him to kiss her one last time her eyes closed. As she hovered at death's door. She heard Albert's voice.

"Don't let her die. Please?" Albert sobbed as he cradled her as he was praying to God to save her. As he was looking out of Sylvia's bedroom window to the night heavens.

Then from the heavens a beautiful light came down to the Webb farm. It shone into Sylvia's bedroom and engulfed Albert and Sylvia. The beautiful light lasted for a few seconds and vanished.

A few minutes later Albert is still cradling Sylvia, still crying thinking that his love is dead and his heart shattered, but then Sylvia's hand slowly moves to his face.

"I love you Albert." She softly speaks and she opens her eyes.

Albert opens his eyes and his sadness quickly changes to happiness and relief. His tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Sylvia. …..oh Sylvia!...I love you too!" he holds her tight against him. As he does he looks out the window to the night heavens as a star shines brightly.

"Thank You!... Thank You! From the bottom of my heart!" he says to God as his tears of happiness continue to come down his cheeks.

Sylvia's mind now returns to the present day as she looks at her beau and leans her head to his shoulder. Happy and contended and especially grateful that she was given another chance in life after what she went through. She owed Albert and God her life and she was not going to waste any of it.

Albert turns his head and looks at her. He is very proud of her he then leans his face down and he kisses her forehead briefly. She looks up at him after that. Each of them knowing how they feel about the other than words can express.

Albert's mind now thinks about what had happened a month before they decided to return to school to tell Mrs. Wilder, his teacher and sister and the class why he and Sylvia was not returning to school for awhile.

One month before, Sylvia was fixing supper. She was in her third month of pregnancy. Her father Hector Webb had just come in from working on the farm.

"What's for supper?" Her father asks

"Lamb Stew." she replies as she stirs the hot pot of stew.

"Where is Albert?" She asks her father

"He's putting away the horses and plow.. We harvested the wheat and will take it into town to the feed and seed in a few days. We should make a good profit of it."

"Oh that's wonderful papa!" Sylvia says.

"Yes." Her father replies. "Albert has been a great help….I wouldn't have finished all this work if it wasn't for him…between going to Dr. Baker for his doctor teachings and working here with me. I don't know how he does it."

Sylvia beams a smile to her father. "Maybe because he loves your daughter." she giggles.

Mr. Webb looks at his daughter as he washes his hands in the bowl of water next to the stove as he smiles back at her "You reap what you sow." He replies back.

Sylvia giggles again resuming her cooking; as she does her father see something on the floor near her shoes. He is stunned to see that it is blood!

"Sylvie! There is blood dripping near your shoes!" he exclaims.

"What?!" she replies as she looks down to her feet. "Pa!" as she begins to panic.

Hector Webb wastes no time, he goes to his daughter and takes her to her room.  
Putting her in bed he tries to comfort her. "Take it easy darling, I'll get Albert."

Hurrying to the door Mr. Webb calls to Albert. "Albert! come quick!"

Albert hurries to the house. "Mr. Webb what's wrong?"

"It's Sylvie… there was blood near her shoes as she was cooking."

Albert hurries to their bedroom, he see Sylvia crying in panic.

"It's alright honey, I'm here!" He assures her as he goes to her side.

Sylvia's panic begins to lessen as her beloved is here." I don't know what's wrong Albert."

Albert replies back "Has this happened before?"

"No" Sylvia says "but I did feel a little dizzy a couple days ago"

"Oh? Well, we not going to take any chances. I'll get Doc Baker."

Sylvia grabs Albert's arm "Please Albert…. stay with me." She pleads.

Mr. Webb comes over to the bed "You stay here with Sylvia, Albert….I'll get the Doctor" He then turns goes out the door to the barn to get one of his horses.

A while later on the road leading back to the Webb farm Mr. Webb is on his horse and he is being followed by Dr. Baker in his Horse drawn carriage.

Back at the farm an hour later both Albert and Mr. Webb are sitting at the kitchen table waiting to see about Sylvia.

After a few minutes Doc Baker opens the door of Sylvia's bedroom and comes out. Albert stands up.

"How is she?" He asks.

"She's going to be fine Albert! She's resting now….I gave her a shot of morphine to ease any pain she may have when the extractions are done."

"What do you mean Doctor?" Mr. Webb replies.  
"She has suffered a miscarriage Hector…she has lost the baby." Doc Baker grimly replies.

Albert stands up in shock. Taking in what Doc Baker has said. "Oh no."

Hector Webb shakes his head in sadness taking a deep breath.

Doc Baker again speaks "It was a good thing you kept her calm Albert. She would've gone into shock if you didn't, and acting fast to curtail the bleeding with clean sheets and boiling water. You did well son! You will make a good doctor soon"

"Thanks Doctor Baker." Albert replies

"Will Sylvie still have anymore children?" Mr. Webb asks now concerned about his daughter's future of bearing and hopefully he would have grandchildren someday.

"Hector. Your daughter is a strong and stubborn young woman….yes, she will still have children! All she needs now is to put this behind her and a lot of love." Doc Baker says.

"She'll get it Doctor! I assure you." Mr. Webb looks at him with a determined face. "I have a lot to make up to my daughter!"

Albert smiles at Mr. Webb glad that he is putting his daughter first before anything else and knowing Dr Baker will allow him to handle Sylvia's recovery.

"Albert! As my apprentice… Sylvia is in your care!" the Doctor orders.

"Yes Doctor" Albert beams back.

Albert's mind now returns to the present. A whole month had passed since Sylvia's miscarriage and between him and Mr. Webb she managed to put the last remainments of her misfortune by the rapist Mr. Hartwig behind her, but the scars will still be with her for the rest of her life. Only her love for him manages to suppress her past horror and doing what she wants to do today and that is returning to school to tell their class of fellow students of her attack and rape. Only then she and Albert will be free to finally marry. Sylvia puts her hand on Albert's hand squeezing it gently. The town is not far for them now.

Meanwhile, in town at Hanson's Mill, Charles Ingalls and his son in law Almonzo Wilder are working cutting wood for an order.

"Almonzo. We have another order to do after break." Charles says

"Ok Charles" Almonzo replies "Let's shut it down."

Charles Ingalls goes over to the big waterfall mill wheel and stops it's movement so the saw blade can shut down. After doing so he goes over to join his daughter's husband for their coffee break on the bench.

Just as they do so Almonzo see something.

"Charles look!" Almonzo says.

Charles Ingalls looks to see as he and Almonzo see a wagon coming across the small bridge before entering town. On the wagon are Albert and Sylvia.

"Hello! Albert! Sylvia!" Almonzo says

Albert and Sylvia see the two men and responds back.

"Hello Mr. Wilder! Hello Mr. Ingalls!" Sylvia replies back

"Hello Sylvia!" Charles says

"Hello Almonzo!" Albert says but he doesn't say anything to his Pa as the wagon passes by them.

Almonzo is stunned that Charles and Albert didn't speak to each other.  
"Charles…you and Albert didn't speak to each other. Is anything wrong?" Almonzo says a little concerned.

"No Almonzo….nothing is wrong at all." The elder Ingalls replies as he sits back down on the bench for his coffee break.

Almonzo thinking that his father-in-law is not telling him the truth decides not to press the issue. If Charles and Albert have problems between each other it must be resolved between them.

As the wagon approaches the church that also serves as the school. The school bell is ringing for the children to start school. Sylvia looks at Albert as he drives. She could see the angry look on his face at his Pa. Just as she had finally made peace with her Pa. She hopes that her beau will do the same for his Pa one day. Albert left his home to be with her after his parents refused to support him in marrying her. She will respect his decision not to have spoken to his Pa.

"Whoaaaaa!" Albert pulls back on the reins slowing the horses and wagon to a complete stop.

Albert climbs off the wagon first and helps Sylvia off. Albert then looks at her.

"You ready my love?" he says

"Ready as I'll ever be" she says

Taking each other's hand the young couple walks up the stairs to the school.  
Inside, teacher Laura Ingalls Wilder is starting her class.

"Ok Class today we will start on." Laura stops as she sees her brother and Sylvia Webb.

"Laura… I mean Mrs. Wilder….Can we come in?" Albert says. As the class all turn around and see them.

"Yes, Albert. You and Sylvia can come in." she replies: surprised to see them after all these weeks away after Mrs. Olesen spreaded the false rumors about them.

Albert and Sylvia hold hands as they go to the front of the classroom as the students watch them. One of the students Willie Olesen seems about to say something to cause trouble for them, but at the last second holds back. He learned his lesson after Albert punched him a second time for calling Sylvia a tramp. He knows Albert will viciously defend his girl. So Willie remains quiet.

Reaching the front to Mrs. Wilder's desk the couple talks to the teacher.

"Can me and Albert speak to your class Mrs. Wilder? We have something important to say to them." Sylvia asks.

"It won't take long either Laura." Albert says. "And we want you to hear this also"  
Laura seeing the seriousness to this matter replies "Of course Albert…you and Sylvia go right ahead."

The young couple turns from the teacher to the class. Albert speaks first.

"Sylvia and I have something to say to all of you that which is important that you hear. As all of you may know there was some rumors about both us that were not true which was started by Mrs. Olsen, but the main reason for those rumors was started because myself and a few other boys wanted go to Sylvia's house to leer at her. At first I didn't want to tag along, but I did and it was a bad stupid idea, because it caused trouble, and I apologized to both Sylvia and her father."

Now Sylvia speaks. Her moment of truth at hand.

"What Albert said is true, but what happened next is maybe a very upsetting to some of you so please hear me out because to the girls in class it could happen to you. After school that same day the school board had a meeting with me about the incident. I was walking home and a man attacked me and I was raped."

The class is stunned at Sylvia's announcement the children look at each other. Even Laura is astounded by the relavation.

"I didn't know who the man was as he covered his face with a mask which was a clown's face. What he did to me was horrible and humiliating. My father told me not to tell anyone about it and I didn't. It was only months later when I found out that I was pregnant when the rumors about Albert and me was started."

"Albert was not the father of my child. The real father was the man who attacked me who was really Mr. Hartwig the blacksmith. (The class is stunned again) I hit him in the face when he attacked me again which knocked his mask off. He might have raped me again if Albert hadn't tried to save me, but I fell off a ladder trying to escape from him."

Albert speaks again.

"Hartwig will never hurt Sylvia or any girl again as he was killed by Sylvia's Pa and my Pa. As a result of him Sylvia almost died, but she was given another chance by God hearing my plea. …We both decided we will not be attending school for awhile and the reason is we love each other and next month we are getting married!... and you all, your folks and the town are invited to our wedding!"

The class is again stunned and then they begin to clap to the couple. Laura comes around happy at the two.

"Congratulations Albert and Sylvia!" she says

"Thank you Mrs. Wilder." Sylvia says "We would like for you to be my bridesmaid."

"And we would like Almonzo to be my best man." Albert says

Laura is very flattered by the request and happily says "We would be much honored to do so Albert and Sylvia!"

The young couple smiles at their former teacher and turns back to the class. Albert speaks to them again.

"Well, that's all we both have to say to all of you. Goodbye to all of you."

"Me too, Goodbye!" Sylvia speaks, and then the couple takes each other's hand and begins to walk towards the door. Then Willie Olesen rises up from his desk and speaks.

"Albert! Sylvia!" he says. The couple stops to look at him.

"I wanted to say is that I'm sorry for what my mother and I did to both of you. What we did was wrong and can you both forgive me."

Sylvia and Albert look at each other and nod their heads at each other then they look at Willie.

"Yes, Willie we forgive you." Sylvia replies and both she and Albert smile at Willie.  
The Olsen young man smiles back at them. "Good Luck!" he says and sits back down next to his classmate, young lady Rachael Brown.

"Thanks Willie" Albert says

"Thank You Willie" Sylvia says

The couple continues going to and out the front door of the school. Mrs. Wilder addresses her class. As they are silent taking in all that was said.

"It was very brave of Albert and Sylvia to speak to you all about this…. Now let's begin with spelling." as she starts her class again.

After walking down the school steps. Albert helps Sylvia back on to the wagon and he gets back on. He looks at her.

"You did fine darling...I'm so proud of you!" Albert proudly beams.

Sylvia breathes a deep breath now that a major hurdle has been cleared. She is relived now that she and Albert can clearly be married.

"Thank you darling." she replies

The couple brings their faces together and they kiss deeply. Not caring they are on the street. After their passionate interlude then Albert takes the reins of the horses.

"Let's go home….We have a wedding to get ready for! Heyaaaa!" he says and the horses start pulling their wagon. Turning around, heading out of town towards their farm.

As the wagon crosses the little bridge Sylvia sees the post office and next to the post is the blacksmith shop that was owned by the late Irv Hartwig. However, she is not afraid anymore for it bringing back memories of her former rapist, but the love of Albert Ingalls has set her free from him! She and Albert look at each other.

"I love you Sylvia." Albert says.

"I love you too Albert." Sylvia says.

The wagon goes down the road leading to the Webb farm and the following month a young couple will wed down the holy path of matrimony.

The End!  
(For now! to be Continued!)


	4. Chapter 4

Wedding Day for a Couple"

The town of Walnut Grove Minnesota in the 19th century.

In one of the rooms of Nellie's Restaurant and Hotel a young man is busy adjusting his necktie to his new Sunday suit as he gets ready for the most important day of his life.

For he is about to get married today at church.

The man's name is Albert Quinn Ingalls and he's about to marry his love of his life: Sylvia Webb.

He looks at himself in the room's mirror as he finishes adjusting his tie and puts on his jacket. He smiles as he looks in the mirror and says to himself in a low voice. "This is it. This is the day! In a few minutes Sylvia and I will say our vows and we will be man and wife today and forever."

He now thinks how will married life will be for both of them. He knows it will not sometimes be easy, but that will be in the future. Right now he wants more than ever to marry his Sylvia; she brings him joy, peace and happiness. Her beautiful eyes, wonderful brown hair and laughter. He made the right choice to be with her after leaving his home a few months ago.

Speaking of his old home in his mind has Albert thinking if his folks and their children: his sisters Carrie and Baby Grace will be at his wedding. He hopes that they do for it will make things even better.

Albert then reminds himself. He can't worry about if his step-family will attend his wedding. If they want to come, they will come, but he has to think about his future now. His future of being with the young woman that he chose to be with…..and her name is Sylvia Webb. He will love her the way as she was meant to be loved. She has gone though so much in her life and she deserves to be happy with him, he is very happy with her.

Meanwhile, in one of the other rooms in the hotel the bride-to-be Sylvia Webb is busy doing her own last minute adjustments to her wedding dress. Looking in the mirror Sylvia thinks that in a few minutes she will marry Albert. She is sure Albert will be proud to see her in this beautiful dress. It belonged to her school teacher Mrs. Wilder and it was nice of her to let Sylvia have it for her wedding day. She remembers the day Mrs. Wilder brought it to her at home.

A few weeks back.

Sylvia is sitting in her chair by the fireplace busy sewing one of her father's shirts when the front door knocks.

"Just a minute." She says as she puts her work down and goes to the door. When she opens the door it is her school teacher Mrs. Laura Ingalls Wilder. And she's holding a big box.

"Hello Ms Wilder." Sylvia says, "Come in."

"Hello Sylvia." Laura replies "Thank you." As she comes in Sylvia asks

"You want to see Albert? He and my father just went into the fields to plow."

"No Sylvia, I just came to see you." Laura says. "…and I have something for you."

Laura gives Sylvia the box, Sylvia opens it, and she is surprised to see that it is a wedding dress!

"Mrs. Wilder! It's It's so beautiful! Sylvia says.

"I wore this when I married Almonzo, so it's only fitting that I give it to you to wear to your wedding to Albert in a few weeks." Laura replies.

Sylvia's eyes begin to glisten with tears. "Thank you Mrs. Wilder!" Sylvia says choking up.

Laura smiles at her formal student. "You and Albert did a very brave thing Sylvia, by talking to the class a few weeks ago. You both really hit on them with your story… It even shocked me, but I'm very glad that you both came out of your ordeal….and I hope you both will be happy together."

"Thank you again Mrs. Wilder." Sylvia happily smiles.

Laura walks up to Sylvia and takes her hands in hers. "Just love my brother just as he loves you. Sylvia." Laura says.

"I will Mrs. Wilder! I promise!" Sylvia beams happily.

Laura then hugs her future sister-in-law as Sylvia hugs her. Then Laura begins to leave.

"Bye Sylvia! We will see you at the wedding." Laura says as she walks out the door.

"Goodbye Mrs. Wilder! And thanks for everything!" Sylvia replies, watching her teacher go to her buckboard wagon.

Closing the door. Sylvia happily spins around and hugs her wedding dress to her body. She then walks to the window looking to the sky.

"Thank you Lord! Thank You for this new chance and thank you for my Albert!" she tearfully says.

Sylvia's mind now returns to the present, smiling happily looking at herself in the mirror as she finishes up putting on a few yellow flowers on her hair. Just as her door opens and her father Hector Webb in his dress suit enters.

"We are ready down…..." as he suddenly stops as he sees the beautiful sight of his daughter in her wedding dress before his eyes.

"You look very lovely Sylvie," he speaks. As he goes to her putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure you and Albert will be very happy together. I wish your Ma was here to see this."

Sylvia smiles at her Pa, "Papa... I'm happy now." And then she hugs her Pa tightly "I love you Pa! And I know Ma would be happy too! Thank you Pa for allowing me and Albert to marry."

Her father smiles. "You're welcome my daughter….and soon to be Mrs. Sylvia Webb Ingalls." he says.

Sylvia smiles again happily and replies "You reap what you sow" using her father's motto and she giggles.

Hector Webb seeing the sense of humor in her replies "Well we better get over to the church." He takes Sylvia's hand and they walk to and out the door to the stairs.

Back in Albert's room he is about to leave as well for the church then there is a knock on his door.

"Come in" he says.

The door opens and standing in the doorway is Charles Ingalls and his wife Caroline.

"Albert. Can we talk to you for a moment?" his father asks

Albert sees his adopted parents and deep inside his anger is about to flare up, but this is the most important day of his life. He keeps it in check for the sake of Sylvia and their future.

"Sure Pa…go ahead."

Charles and Caroline hold hands coming in to the room and then Charles closes the door.

"You look wonderful Albert." his Ma says marveling at her son in his Sunday suit..

"Thank You Ma" Albert says

Charles then speaks.

"Albert….I know that we hurt you, we thought you wasn't ready for marriage. We thought you was still a boy, but we have been hearing that you and Sylvia have done a lot. From Laura, from Doc Baker, plus Reverend Alden told us a few things…You both have proven that you two are just as much as grown up as we are. What we are trying to say to you son is that we are so sorry for not supporting you when you needed us Albert. We want to support you now….Can you ever forgive us?

Albert looks at his parents, thinking then his Ma, Caroline speaks tears glistening in her eyes.

"Please Albert! Will you forgive us?" she pleads

Albert's bottom lip was beginning to uncontrollably quiver; He slowly starts to walk then he lunges forward to his parents throwing both arms around them until he was hugging them hard. Tears going down his face.

"Yes! Ma and Pa! I forgive you!" He says.

They all hold on to each other for a few moments more. Then Charles says "Let's get down to the church! Our son doesn't want to miss his wedding."

Taking a hankerchief Albert wipes his face and dries his tears. As they leave he says.

"I love you Ma and Pa and thank you for coming to my wedding!"

Charles and Caroline smile at their son and they all go out the room and head over to the church.

At the school/church, last minute activities are being done. Laura and Almonzo are putting vases of Flowers to the front near Reverend Alden's podium as he gets ready to perform the ceremony. While many of the town are sitting in the pews waiting for the ceremony to begin. Mr. and Mrs. Olesen. Willie Olesen is in front of them sitting next to Rachel Brown and her father. Nellie Olsen and her husband Percival Dalton are in the next row holding their newborn twins son and daughter. Doc Baker is sitting with them. Mrs. Foster the post office lady is at the organ getting ready to play the wedding theme.

Just then Charles and Caroline come in to the church with their son Albert.

Albert's parents take their seats with their children Carrie and baby Grace as Albert goes to the front of the aisle to the podium.

Laura and Almonzo take their places. Almonzo by Albert's right side and Laura at the far left as Reverend Alden motions for quiet in the church and then Mrs. Foster begins to play the wedding theme on the church organ.

In the back Hector Webb appears in the back of the church and he starts bringing his daughter Sylvia down the aisle holding her by the arm.

Albert smiles as he sees his beloved. She looks very beautiful in her wedding dress and not only that he sees that she is wearing her hair up and she will belong to him in a few moments.

Sylvia smiles as she sees her beloved. She sees her "man" and he will belong to her in a few moments.

Sylvia and her father reach the podium then Mr. Webb beaming with pride looks at his daughter and then lets go of Sylvia's arm and stands next to Almonzo as Sylvia goes over and stands next to Albert in front of Reverend Alden's podium.

Reverend Alden speaks:

"Dearly beloved…we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman on the holy bond of matrimony…if there is anyone here who thinks that this marriage should not take place. Let them speak now or forever, hold their peace."

There is silence. Not even Mrs. Olesen says anything.

Reverend Alden speaks again. "The rings please and Albert and Sylvia please put the rings on your fingers."

Almonzo steps forward and gives Albert the two wedding rings. Then Albert gives one to Sylvia. Albert puts his ring on Sylvia's finger and Sylvia puts her ring on Albert's finger.

"Do you, Albert Quinn Ingalls; take this woman Sylvia Webb to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health? Till death do you part?" Reverend Alden says.

"I do." Albert says.

"Do you, Sylvia Webb, take this man Albert Quinn Ingalls to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health? Till death do you part?" the Reverend says.

"I do." Sylvia says

"Then both of you hold hands and repeat after me." The minister says "With this ring I thee wed."

Albert and Sylvia hold hands "With this ring I thee wed." They both say at the same time.

"Then by the power invested in me, and by our holy God Jesus Christ. I now pronounce you husband, and wife."

Proudly smiling at the excited expressions their faces, Reverend Alden nodded then replied,"Albert. You may kiss your bride."

Albert, warmly smiling down at Sylvia. Albert's hands pulled up her veil from her face then reached down until he was cupping the underneath of her chin. As he tenderly deeply kissed her, the entire room of the church began to clap and cheer.

Ms. Foster begins to play the ending of the wedding theme and the newly married couple begins to leave out of the church.

As they go happily outside, holding hands to their waiting wagon, the crowd throws rice at them as they go. After getting on to their buckboard wagon. Sylvia happily throws her bouquet of flowers to the crowd and it is caught by Rachael Brown who is next to Willie Olesen.

Albert takes the reigns to the wagon and says "Heyaaa" and the horses start the wagon moving forward and taking the new bride and groom to their honeymoon.

The crowd waves them on as some of the children chase after the wagon.

Hector Webb is next to Charles Ingalls and his family. All of them smile as they watch their son-in-law and daughter-in-law ride off to happiness.

"You have a great son there Mr. and Mrs. Ingalls." Mr Webb proudly says.

" and you have a wonderful daughter there too Mr. Webb." Caroline Ingalls proudly says.

On the wagon Sylvia and Albert express their love.

"I love you Mrs Ingalls." Albert Quinn Ingalls says.

"I love you too Mr. Ingalls." Sylvia Webb Ingalls says.

The wagon goes down the path road and soon goes out of sight. Taking a newly married couple to whatever life has in store for them.

The End!  
(For now! to be Continued!)


	5. Chapter 5

In the 19th Century, in the Lobby of one of the best Hotels in the state of Minnesota.

A man and a woman are checking into the hotel. They have just arrived after riding on a train from Sleepy Eye after arriving there by their wagon.

The man is Albert Quinn Ingalls and the woman is his new wife Sylvia Webb Ingalls

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Ingalls, you both have a reservation." The hotel clerk looks over the reservation book. " Your room is ready. Room 504… The bellboy will take you to your room. Enjoy your stay with us."

"Thank You." Albert says

"Thank You." Sylvia says

The newly married couple follows the bellboy who is carrying their luggage and they take the elevator to the 5th floor. After getting to the floor the three walk a few feet until they get to Room # 504. The bellboy opens the door and enters with the luggage. Setting down the luggage. The bellboy goes back outside. After giving Albert the key. Albert tips the bellboy and the bellboy leaves.

Then Albert grabs Sylvia and picks her up.

"Oh Albert!" Sylvia giggles as he holds her up.

"Hey! I have to carry my new wife over the threshold you know." He playfully mocks.

Albert takes his new bride into the Hotel room. They look at the spacious room. It was just as big as their own homes. Nice Furniture, a window with a nice view, a water closet. And in the middle of the room was a big bed. Big enough for two people.

Albert spins Sylvia around as he holds her. She laughs and then he puts her down. He then goes to the door and closes it so they won't be disturbed. After doing so he goes up to Sylvia.

Taking her hands he looks deeply into her eyes. "I love you Sylvia."

Sylvia replies to her husband. "I love you too Albert."

Both of them put their faces closer and they kiss deeply. After their kiss Albert reassures his new wife on something.

"I can't wait to show you how I feel about you in bed tonight Sylvia."

Sylvia blushes and replies. "I feel the same way Albert. I want to make love to you as much as you want to, to me."

"It's amazing, when I moved in with you after leaving home. I promised your father I wouldn't have sex with you until we was married." Her husband replies.

"I know." His wife replies

Albert and Sylvia remember the day that Albert had to make a solemn promise to Sylvia's father not to have any sexual contact with her in exchange for him staying with them. Mr. Webb allowed Albert to sleep in Sylvia's room. Albert agreed and vowed not to betray his future father-in-law's trust. Albert knew that Mr. Webb was allowing this so Sylvia wouldn't be fearful by herself alone in her room in case she had nightmares of her past sexual assault. Albert had kept his promise and Sylvia was happy all the months Albert was with them until finally they were married. Now that they were husband and wife their wedding night would now be theirs.

Later into the evening after settling in and having a wonderful dinner which the hotel had sented to their room. The newly married couple is getting ready for bed. Albert is pouring two glasses of champagne at the table while Sylvia is brushing her hair sitting in front of the room's mirror. They are in their nightgowns.

After getting their drinks ready Albert goes over to Sylvia putting his hands on her shoulders as he looks at her reflection.

"You look so lovely tonight honey." he says

"Why thank you my husband." she replies

"Do you remember our first date when we both went fishing?" Albert says

"How could I forget." She says "I was catching a lot of fish."

"Yeah and I didn't catch not one." He replies "But I snagged something better."

Sylvia puts her hand behind to grasp his hand on her shoulder "Me too."

Sylvia puts her brush down and stands to turn around to her husband. The couple looks at each other deeply. Albert puts his hands to the sides of Sylvia's face. Sylvia puts her hands behind his back. Both their hearts started to pound wildly. Their eyes saying all that was necessary. Albert wanted to speak but couldn't, Sylvia also wanted to speak but now she couldn't either. It was time; the time for everything else was over. They have waited all their lives for each other.

He met her halfway, their lips coming together in a kiss of surrender on both their parts. Suddenly, everything was right, complete, between them. Albert held her tightly against him; devouring her mouth as if he were starving and Sylvia returned the hunger for him full measure. Clutching each other desperately as their lust begins to take over them.

"Albert! Please! Make love to me! I can't stand waiting anymore!" Sylvia pleads.

Albert lifts his wife up and carries her to their waiting bed. He sets her down on the bed and as the moon is full this night two people, who have waited all their lives for each other begins to express their love. This night after their wedding.

Late into the night, holding each other closely as they gasped for air. Their hearts were pounding and sweat glistened all over their bodies. Albert watched in awe at Sylvia's blissful expression. He smiled warmly and caressed her face, expressing the love he felt so strongly for her. When she opened her eyes she smiled back, admiring his handsome face and alluring eyes.

"I love you Sylvia." He said almost breathless.

"I love you too Albert." she replies, breathless as well.

Albert laid his head on Sylvia's chest as she rubbed his hair slowly with her hand. They didn't say anything for a few minutes; they didn't need to as they were coming back down from their night of passion.

"Mmm…you really are a hero to me," said Sylvia warmly. "Remember, when you punched Willie's nose off that time at school?" She chuckled

"I know, I really wanted to protect you from their teasing? I told my pa and ma I would make sure nobody teases you or nothing" he said coyly.

"Well, I'm glad you did," she said, pulling him in closer.

"And I want you to know this Mrs. Sylvia Webb Ingalls." Albert says seriously "I won't ever again let anyone hurt you."

"Oh Albert…" says Sylvia, tears forming in her eyes "I love you…"

"I love you too" he said tears of happiness also forming in his eyes. Sylvia puts her hand on the side of his face expressing her love.

They shared a tender kiss. They were still recovering from such a passionate round of lovemaking. Usually, they didn't draw it out that long. But on a night like this, they weren't going to hold anything back. This was their night.

Then they saw a beautiful sight. From their window. They saw a star twinkle in sky.

"Ohhhhh…Look at that Albert….isn't that beautiful?" Sylvia says

"It sure is sweetheart." he replies "Just as beautiful as you are."

Sylvia blushes again and she smiles at her husband.

Albert then pulls the Blankets over them and they began to slowly fall into a deep sleep. Both newlyweds share a last deep kiss and then Albert put his arms around Sylvia not wanting to let her go and both of them fall asleep.

(To be continued)


	6. Chapter 6

n the 19th Century, In a Hotel room early in the morning. A young man and a young woman are sleeping peacefully in their bed. The man has his arms around the woman's waist as their hands hold on to each other.

The man and woman are Albert Quinn Ingalls and Sylvia Webb Ingalls.

They are on their honeymoon and they have just passed their 'wedding night'

As they sleep, they are dreaming about their past lives.

Albert's POV (point of view)

 _'Long ago, I had a great family. My real Pa was a farmer and my Ma was very loyal to him, After having me I thought life was great but when I was ten my Ma suddenly became very sick. Before she died she gave me her ring and asked me to it give to someone I love very dearly. I promised that I would, and then she died.'_

 _'After she passed away, my Pa became very bitter and took his anger out on me by abuse. In a way he blamed me for my Ma's death. After being abused by him after a couple of years I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away. At first it was scary, I ran all the way to the town of Winnoka Minnesota.'_

 _'As a few years went by, I made a living lying, and stealing, making my home under a town building.'_

 _'Then I would meet a family who would change my life. That family was the Ingalls' which took a liking to me especially Pa (Charles Ingalls). They had moved to Winnoka after leaving their home in Walnut Grove due to financial problems. After staying for a few months Pa decided that the city was not the best place for his family so they returned home taking me with them and adopting me. I was no longer Albert Quinn. I was Albert Ingalls'_

 _'After taking me into their family I stride to be a good son to Ma and Pa (my adopted parents) and a good brother to my new sisters Laura, Mary, Carrie and Grace. I started going to school and I was on the top of my class and my dream was to become a doctor because I wanted to help people like the town doctor: Dr. Baker'_

 _'A few years passed and I was 15 years old and one day I started on something that would change my life. Willie Oleson, myself, and two other boys decided to go to Sylvia Webb's house to spy on her. She was the prettiest girl in school and after looking at her for a few seconds we was caught by Mr. Webb (her father). We fled, but I was caught by him and I was given a bad impression by him. Later I told Pa what had happened when I felt guilty about the matter and the next day I saw Sylvia at school as she returned my books (which I left at her house) back to me and I apologized about the incident._

 _'The next day after the incident I was helping Laura inside the schoolhouse at recess when we both heard screaming from outside. We both ran outside and saw Sylvia screaming and punching at Willie and two other boys. Laura slapped Sylvia out of her hysteria and took her to Doc Baker. The same night I told Pa and Ma what had happened and said from now on I'm going to make sure nobody teases her or nothing and they said that was a good idea and the next day I made good on my word and give Willie a good punch as he and the two boys again tried to tease Sylvia again. I told her after that they won't do it anymore and later she thanked me as I walked her home. I even asked her to let me carry her books which she let me.'_

 _'As the months went by, I and Sylvia saw each other on a daily basis and we fell in love. As we was walking we stopped for a moment as I carved on a tree "ALBERT LOVES SYLVIA" We even had our first kiss, but soon her Pa found out and forbid us from seeing each other, and she wouldn't even talk to me about what was wrong. It was even affecting my schoolwork, but one day after school Sylvia felt sick and collapsed and I and Laura got Dr. Baker. Dr, Baker told me and Laura that Sylvia was exhausted and something else and he wanted me to wait outside, but I told him what was wrong with her that I was her beau until her Pa wouldn't let me see her anymore. Dr. Baker told me that Sylvia was with child and this completely shocked me. Dr. Baker asked that did I and she and I told him "NO!" I was so devastated I ran out of the office.'_

 _'Later, Pa came to me to talk about the matter. I told him I loved her but now I hated her, but he told me not to judge so fast. He told me that Sylvia's Pa came to pick her up and he wouldn't talk to Dr. Baker and he wouldn't let her talk either. I was angry, but Pa told me "don't be sure, this could've happened against her will… and she's going to need friends now" but I was still devastated that I just couldn't be her friend again and I left Pa.'_

 _'When I returned to school the next day. The other kids wouldn't want anything to do with me. I asked Laura what was wrong. She told me that Ms. Oleson overheard a phone call and she knew that Sylvia was pregnant and spreaded the word to Willie and to lord knows who else that I was the father. I became so outraged I went out and confronted Willie about it and when he called Sylvia a tramp I punched him again and then I ran off.'_

 _'I didn't want to go back to school so Pa and Ma let me stay home and I could learn my lessons there, but after Willie had called Sylvia a tramp I realized that I needed answers. So the next day I went over to Sylvia's house. I saw her getting some water and I touched her on her shoulder. She screamed and started to run away, but I called to her and told her it was only me. She came up to me sobbing and we embraced each other and she told me the truth of the whole story. A man wearing a mask had attacked her as she was going home from school. I believed her and we saw each other still regularly despite her Pa's order forbidding us.'_

 _"Later on I and Sylvia found out that her pa had sold their farm and was planning to leave by the end of the week. We didn't want to be taken away from each other and I vowed to think of something. I found a job with the local town blacksmith, Mr. Hart wig. He even told me he brought the Webb place."_

 _'That same night at home as a storm was coming down I talked to Ma and Pa about my plans to marry Sylvia and they was not happy about it at all. As we three are arguing the matter Mr. Webb breaks into the house looking for his daughter. Pa angrily tells him his daughter is not in the house and Pa fights Mr. Webb out in the stormy weather and tell me to tell the truth on the matter. I do, and swear to god to Mr. Webb I didn't do anything to his daughter. Mr. Webb sobs in Pa's arms and we took him home.'_

 _'The next morning I, Pa, and Mr. Webb set out to search for Sylvia. I manage to find her at the Old Atkins place. Sylvia was glad to see me, and I told her that her Pa was sorry for what he's done to her, but she refused to go back saying that she wanted to be with me and she pleaded with me not to be taken back. I gave in and telling her to stay there out of sight that I will be back for her and that we was going to go away, just me and her.'_

 _'After leaving Sylvia with some food and a blanket, I started to do what I needed necessary to start us on our new life. After reuniting with Pa, and Mr. Webb I managed to mislead them as I returned to town to Mr. Hartwig's blacksmith shop. Mr. Hartwig wasn't there I took some of his money which we would need so I started to leaving note for him, but he returned and thought I was stealing from him. I explained to him that I and Sylvia were running away to get married and I told him where she was and I begged him to help us. He thought about it and decided that he would help us. Little did I know that I just made the biggest mistake that I almost regretted for the rest of my life?'_

 _'After getting home and getting some clothes and food and leaving a note for Ma and Pa I ran back to town to Mr. Hartwig's smith shop. After I got there he wasn't there again and the door was locked, but there was fire and smoke from his stone shoe stoke. I realized that something was terribly wrong and I raced back to the Old Atkins place to Sylvia. I got there and I heard Sylvia crying as she was climbing up a ladder as I saw Hartwig climbing up after her. I ran in and jumped on him trying to stop him. However, I was no match for him and he threw me aside like a rag doll. Sylvia was trying to reach the roof but the ladder broke and she fell to the ground screaming. I watched and screamed in horror as my love fell. However, Hartwig was not done yet, after seeing Sylvia fell he grabbed a stick and was about to hit me with it, but a gun blast stopped him, killing him. Pa and Mr. Webb got there just in time, but Sylvia was on the ground and was not moving. I crawled over to her and I became overcome with grief as my love was badly hurt. Pa says he would get Dr. Baker.'_

 _' That night at the Webb farm, me, Pa, and Mr. Webb was around the table waiting as Dr. Baker was working to save Sylvia. He came out of her room and said she wanted to see me. I walked slowly to her room and shut the door. I came up to her bed and we talked about our future, but I knew that my love was dying. My tears streaming down my face. Sylvia asked me to kiss her one last time and I did,… then her eyes closed. I took her into my arms as I cried and I prayed to God with all my heart to don't let her die as we were by her room window. Then I felt a beautiful light surround me and Sylvia then a few seconds later it vanished. After a few moments I felt something on my face. It was Sylvia's hand and her eyes opened and she softly spoke "I love you Albert". Never had I felt so relived and my tears of happiness came down my face as my love was alive. I thanked God with my heart for giving my beloved another chance!'_

 _'Things started to move for me and Sylvia, I stayed with her that night, but the next morning I went back home as I had to sort things out with Ma and Pa. However, both of them strongly opposed on what I wanted to do (marry Sylvia and raise our baby: even though it was the dead man Hartwig's), they wanted me to do what THEY wanted me to and wouldn't give me any support. I fought with them about it, but they stood at their decision, so I made mine. I chose my love "Sylvia" over my family so I packed my belonging and left home. Soon after, one of my dreams…to become a doctor came true as Doctor Baker after seeing me help him decided and took me in an apprentice, later after returning back to Sylvia's place I had a serious talk with her and her Pa. Proposing to Sylvia and asking her father for her hand in marriage. Both their answers were YES. It was then that I gave my late first mother's ring to my beloved and her father allowed me to stay on their farm. As the months went by I stayed with the Webb's. I helped Mr. Webb around his farm, went into town as Doctor Baker was training me to become a doctor, and I watched over Sylvia as she recovered from her fall. The one setback was when Sylvia had a miscarriage and lost the baby. It took me and Mr. Webb a month to get Sylvia behind this episode, but because of her love for me she made it through. Mr. Webb allowed me to sleep in Sylvia's room with her in case she had nightmares of her attack, but it was separated for our privacy as I promised her father not to touch Sylvia sexually until we was married. We even both returned back to school to tell our class why we wasn't returning for awhile and we was getting married and the class including Laura gave us their support and well wishes. In those months never have I seen my love so happy and I was happy being with her.'_

 _'Finally, after many months our wedding day finally came. All of Walnut Grove came to see me and Sylvia finally marry. Even Ma and Pa and my adopted family came. Ma and Pa came to see me before the ceremony and deeply apologized to me for not supporting me after they seen and heard the great things what Sylvia and me had done in the months before that proved we both was just as grown up as anyone else. They asked for my forgiveness and I forgave them and love them very much. As the ceremony commenced I saw my bride come down the aisle with her father. Never have I seen Sylvia so beautiful in her wedding dress. I smiled with pride when she stood at my side at the podium. After a few moments we took our vows and we were then husband and wife. When Reverend Alden told me I can kiss my new bride I gave Sylvia the best kiss I could give her. It was the happiest day of our lives! We were finally Mr. and Mrs. Ingalls!'_

 _'Now, here we are on our honeymoon! It has been a bumpy road for both of us, but we made it! Now I'm here sleeping beside her. Glad she doesn't snore like Laura, just kidding my love…but you have finally brought me peace and happiness. I'm proud to be your husband, lover and the father of our upcoming children…Thank you Lord for her…for my Sylvia!'_

 _'I love you Sylvia Webb Ingalls!'_

Albert's hand squeezes slightly on Sylvia's hand.

Sylvia's POV (point of view)

 _'I never knew my Ma, but she died when I was very young, leaving my Pa a widower to raise me on his own.'_

 _'Pa, tried to raise me as best he could, however, he was very strict and protective of me.'_

 _"I tried to be a good daughter to him, but it seems that if I sometimes get in trouble I get the blunt of his anger. Sometimes I couldn't understand him.'_

 _'I find some peace at school sometimes because it was a place to go. I usually kept to myself, but the boys in school were attracted to me.'_

 _'Father told me not to flirt with the boys which I didn't, but one day someone would enter and change my life.'_

 _'When I was 15 I was home cleaning my room when I heard father outside calling to some boys. They were outside leering at me I recognized one of the boys he caught. He was Albert Ingalls: a boy I knew at school. Later Pa confronted me about it…I told him I haven't been flirting with anyone. He told me to go back to my room to bind myself up tighter so they wouldn't look anymore I obeyed and as I was doing so I cried because I was being blamed for the incident when I didn't do anything wrong.'_

 _The next day I went to school and I saw Albert and I gave him back his books that he left at the house. He thanked me and he apologized about what had happened yesterday and we say goodbye and he left. Then Mrs. Wilder, my teacher called me into the schoolhouse alone. The members of the school board especially Mrs. Oleson wanted to talk to me about the incident (she was riding by our house yesterday and saw my father when he grabbed Albert.) She thought I was doing something inappropriate but I told her I wasn't. Everyone in the board meeting took my side and thought the whole thing is a normal thing about growing up and overruled Mrs. Oleson and dismissed the meeting. Mrs. Wilder apologized to me and I told her I understood. She even asked me to ring the bell for her to start school.'_

 _"Later, after school I started to walk for home, as I crossed the little bridge I turned and looked at Albert and walked on. After awhile I was deep in the woods and halfway home I decided to stop for minute and as I was picking some flowers I heard a sound of snapping. I went to see what it was. Then suddenly, some birds flew upwards…scaring me a little bit... Relieved that they was the ones making the noise I watched the beautiful site as they flew away and smiled'_

 _'Then suddenly, someone grabbed me! It was a man…and he was wearing a mask! …A clown's face! I tried to scream... but his hand over my mouth muffled it...and he then pulled me down! What happened afterwards! Oh God! It was horrible!'_

 _'Later at night I barely managed to make it home as my body was battered, bruised and I was crying. Pa helped me to my room and I told him what happened. But he reacted almost coldly to what was done to me and he told me not to tell anyone about it. He wouldn't accept the fact that I was raped. It shamed him.'_

 _'At school the next day I was on the swing when Willie and two boys came running towards me and I went wild with hysteria screaming and punching as a flashback to my attack. It was only that Mrs. Wilder slapped me I came out my state then she took me to see Doctor Baker. After the Doctor examed me Pa came in and took me home. He didn't want the doctor and my teacher knowing the secret I had.'_

 _'The next day would mark the beginning of me and Albert's courtship. Willie and the same 2 boys was teasing me again, but Albert came up and defended me. He even punched Willie in the nose! Later as I was walking home I thanked him for stopping those boys. He even asked to carry my books for me. After walking me home he asked me to go fishing with him after school the following day and I said I would.'_

 _'After school we went fishing. I told father that Mrs. Wilder wanted me to stay after school to help her grade some papers. He was a little reluctant, but allowed me to do so. As me and Albert fished and I was happy being with him and he said the same thing about being with me. We even sat close to each other. As the months went by we saw each other on a regular basis and eventually we both fell in love. We even shared our first kiss together. However, one day Pa found out and knew that I lied to him and told me not to see Albert no more and tell Mrs. Wilder (my teacher) that I had to come home from school everyday because we was clearing a piece of our land. This really heartbroken me and more heartbreaking was that I told Albert that I couldn't see him anymore. Father still bitter worked me to clear exhaustion as the weeks went by and when I went to school I couldn't talk to Albert. I told him I was sorry and I walked away. We BOTH were hurting._

 _A bigger blow came one day as when I was at school I was feeling sick. Mrs. Wilder and Albert took me outside to get some water. Mrs. Wilder offered to take me home, but I told her I was to meet my Pa at the Feed and Seed and he would take me home. I told her I would just get my books and I staggered back into the schoolhouse and then I passed out._

 _'A couple of hours later. I woke up and I was in Dr. Baker's office and Pa was there with Ms. Wilder. Doctor Baker told us that I was pregnant. Pa didn't say anything and took me out of the doctor's office. Later at night as I was sitting on my bed in my room I was thinking about my situation now that I'm carrying a child. Pa came in and told me to stay around the house from now on and he would see if he could get the farm sold. He was planning to leave Walnut Grove. I asked him that he blames me for this….he only responded "you reap what you sow."...'_

 _'The next day I was doing some chores around the farm and I felt a hand touching my shoulder! I screamed and ran away as fast as I could, but a familiar voice called to me. It was Albert! I went over to him and hugged him as I cried and I told him the truth about what happened. As I cried and held him he told me he loved me still and we started seeing each other again. I didn't tell Pa that I was seeing Albert, but soon he found out and threatened to kill him. I begged Pa not to as nothing have happened between us and to believe me for just once! But said he couldn't believe a whore (as he thought of me)! Completely shocked I ran out of the house into the dark night away from him! I ran until I got to the Atkins place and I stayed there as a storm came down that night.'_

 _The next day I was sleeping when the sound of a horse awoke me I looked at the door and saw it was Albert! I called to him and he ran over to me and we embraced as I sobbed. Albert calmed me down and told me Pa was sorry for what he's done, but I refused to go back. I rather be with Albert then be with Father, and I pleaded with him to don't make me go back. He told me alright and tells me stay there out of sight and we were going to do as he promised me that we were going to go away just me and him. Leaving me a blanket and some food Albert set out to do the things he needed to start us on our new life. Before he left I told him I loved him.'_

 _'About an hour I waited and I was sleeping behind a box when I heard a sound of wood cracking. I thought my love had returned, but to my horror it was the man in the mask again! He tried to grab me but this time I pushed him away and grabbed a stick and hit him with it. This gave me a chance to run, but I tripped over some wood and fell. This gave the man time to run and block the door. I saw that it was Mr. Hartwig! Desperate I ran to an old ladder and climbed up to escape him! I was sobbing as I tried to reach the roof as he was coming up after me, but then I saw Albert and he jumped on Hartwig trying to save me. I tried to reach for the roof, but the ladder broke and I fell screaming to the ground!'_

 _'Later, at night I regained conciseness and I was in my room at home and I saw Dr. Baker over me. I told him that I wanted to see Albert and he went to get him. Albert came into my room and he sat down beside me. He was crying as he knew I was dying…I asked my love to kiss me one last time. He did and then my eyes closed…I thought my life was over but I heard Albert's grieving voice. "Don't let her die. Please" and then my body felt a beautiful light around it. Then I was in a strange but beautiful place! Then I heard a voice calling me.'_

 _"Sylvia." The voice called.'_

 _"Who" Sylvia responds back'_

 _"It's me!" the voice calls again, and then I see a strange person._

 _'I walk to the person. Then I'm shocked to see that it is my mother!'_

 _" Ma!" I shouted and then I run and embrace her.'_

 _'After a few moments of hugging her I ask "Ma…If I'm here with you does this mean I'm dead too?" I tearfully asked her.'_

 _"No, my daughter…It is not yet your time, The Lord has heard your Albert's prayer and he is giving you another chance...but I'm here to tell you something of importance.'_

 _'I looked up at my mother and listened'_

 _"Promise me Sylvia that you will never let anybody hurt you like that EVER again!" her Ma says'_

 _"I promise Ma." I tearfully said'_

 _'Ma smiled at me and hugged me for a few moments more and then she backed away from me.'_

 _"Goodbye Sylvia! And good luck!" she said to me then clouds of white surrounded me_

 _"Ma! Please! don't leave!...Please!" I shouted but she was already gone'_

 _"I love you Ma!" as I sobbed, and then the beautiful place vanished.'_

 _Then I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was back in my room again and Albert had his face on my chest as he was still crying for me. I moved my hand slowly to his face and I whispered to him "I love you Albert." He lifted his head up and looked at me as he happily smiled and hugged me tightly. His tears of happiness and relief for me going down his face. As he held me he spoke his gratefulness to God and silently I thanked God and I thanked my mother.'_

 _'As the months went by as I slowly recovered from my ordeal, my life began to turn for the better. Albert left his home for me after his Ma and Pa wouldn't approve of him marrying me. Albert then gave me his real mother's ring and he asked me to marry him. I said "YES!" and Pa began to change as well. After my near death experience he began to make amends on the way that he treated me. Pa approved of our upcoming marriage and allowed Albert to stay with us on the farm on the condition that Albert does not touch me sexually until our marriage. Albert agreed and told Pa he would not betray his trust because he loves his daughter. My beloved Albert proved his love by looking after me. One of my love's challenges was aiding me when I had a miscarriage and lost the baby. Albert put his learning from Dr. Baker to the test when he kept me calm when I started to panic and treated me as Father went to get the doctor in town. Afterwards he and Pa for a month helped me put this tragic event behind me. Their love for me put me through it.'_

 _'I recovered and we started to make plans for our wedding. Albert and I returned back to school and we told the children why we weren't coming back for awhile. I wanted to return to school for a special reason by letting them know that I was raped and clear up the rumors that was started about me and Albert and tell them we was getting married and they and their families was invited to our wedding. Our teacher, Mrs. Wilder was happy for both of us and we asked her could she and her husband be our bridesmaid and best man. Laura said they would be honored to do so. As me and Albert were leaving the school even Willie Oleson apologized to us and asked our forgiveness, Albert and I forgave him.'_

 _'Finally, the day of our wedding came! It was a dream come true for me and Albert! I had on the most beautiful wedding dress! Mrs., Wilder gave it to me a few weeks back when she visited the farm. She told me I did a brave thing telling the class at school about my ordeal and asked me to love her brother as much as he loves me. I promised my new sister-in-law that I would. Pa. came in as I was getting ready and he talked to me wishing me and Albert luck and telling how he wished Ma could be here to see this. I told him I was happy and I thanked him for allowing us to marry.'_

 _'The ceremony began and I happily walked down the aisle with Pa to the podium. I could see my beloved Albert there smiling at me as I came to him. After getting to the podium Pa smiled at both of us and moved to the side and Reverend Alden spoke and me and Albert took our vows and we was then husband and wife and when I heard the Reverend say to Albert "You may now kiss the your bride." He gave me the sweetest kiss in my whole life! We were now Mr. and Mrs. Ingalls at last!'_

 _'Now, here we are on our honeymoon and sleeping beside him! Never have I been so very happy! I would have died if it wasn't for my Albert! He has gone to great lengths for me and I'm proud and honored to be his wife, his lover, and mother of our upcoming children…Thank you Lord for him…for my Albert!'_

 _'I love you Albert Quinn Ingalls!_ '

Sylvia's hand squeezes slightly on Albert's hand.

A few minutes later Albert begins to wake up, he opens his eyes and looks at the peaceful tranquility of his beautiful wife sleeping. Then Sylvia begins to wake up and opens her eyes looking at her handsome husband.

"Good Morning Mrs. Ingalls." Albert says

"Good Morning Mr. Ingalls" Sylvia says

"How did you sleep sweetheart?" Albert asks

"Wonderful darling!" Sylvia replies "and you?"

"Very Good." Albert returns "I had a wonderful dream…It was about you."

Sylvia gazes into the eyes of her husband. "The same with me…. It was of you and how you saved me."

Albert and Sylvia look at each other deeply then Sylvia continues.

"Albert….I….I want to say, because everything that's happened to me . . . good and bad. I sometimes am afraid of the the future will bring."

Trying to comfort his wife the best he could, Albert gently replies, holding her "Don't be afraid anymore Sylvia. I'm here now... We will face the future together! The past is the past now, As long as I'm alive I won't let anyone hurt you again. Ever. I'm here . . . and I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me for better and for worse. . I love you."

Sylvia smiles up at Albert and replies, "and I'm not going anywhere either! You're stuck with me for better and for worse…..I love you too!"

The couple looks at each other, then as if by fate they say the same words.

"Kiss me, my love" Albert and Sylvia say at the same time.

They both embrace and lower themselves on the bed and they kiss each other deeply. Their past is behind them. The future is ahead of them and they will face it together as newly married couples do.

Laura Ingalls Wilder narrates:

 _My brother and his wife had a nice honeymoon and they returned back home to Walnut Grove. They had been through a lot in their lives, but their love for each other kept them together. I'm proud of my brother and sister-in-law: Albert and Sylvia Ingalls!_

The BEGINNING!

(Not The End)

 _ **I hope you liked this story. I may continue with the further adventures of Albert and Sylvia. I hope to do so. This young couple has been through so much. Plus one thing. The U.S. Consitution gives us the right to write about ANYTHING we want it's called FREEDOM OF SPEECH. If some don't like the story DON'T READ IT. I welcome feedback please do so.**_

 _ **Thank You.**_

 **Little House on the Prairie and its characters is owned and copyrighted by NBC UNIVERSAL. No profit OR gain will be used from this story. This story I only want to SHARE with other fans. Mainly to the fans of the young couple ALBERT INGALLS and SYLVIA WEBB (Who are the main focus in this story).**


End file.
